


Yours/Mine

by ApostateRevolutionary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Sex Magic, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/ApostateRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Justice explore more kinky possibilities within the limits of having one body; this time with ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours/Mine

It was hard like this, binding oneself with ropes, even if the hands doing the tying weren’t his at the moment, but they made it work all the same. Anders watched with anticipation and reverence, licking his lips as his, but not really, hands tied secure cuffs around his ankles. His skin was laced with blue lightning from the tips of his fingers all the way to his shoulders, signifying the presence of his lover, the one who shared his mind and body. The binding may not have been truly secure – since they’d been tied using his body, he knew he could get out – but that wasn’t strictly a bad thing, either. Being bound was enticing, but also frightening, with the risk of bringing back bad memories. But Anders also trusted Justice more than anyone else in Thedas, gave himself willingly to the spirit in every way, happy to be _his_.

A nudge from Justice told Anders to plant his feet on the ground, legs straddling the slim cot they called a bed, and then the spirit stretched their arms forward. Anders obliged, leaning over until they could reach the ground, and inhaled sharply when he realized what Justice had planned. In truth, he could’ve known sooner, but it was much more fun simply not to delve into the parts of their mind Justice worked to obscure for the benefit of surprise. The spirit was tying the cuffs around their ankles to the feet of the cot, leaving Anders’ legs spread wildly and his cock half-hard simply from the idea.

The mental equivalent of a smirk slipped through their shared consciousness; Justice was clearly pleased with Anders’ reaction to his plan. Another nudge prompted Anders to lie back, and the blue cracks spread up and across his shoulders as well as his upper back, effectively pinning him while still leaving all the most sensitive spots on their body under his control.

The healer was breathing heavily now, and he hadn’t even been touched yet. Submission had always been his preference, but with Justice, it was something else entirely. Being utterly at his mercy, consumed completely, _possessed_. If someone had told him years ago, when they’d first agreed to this, that he’d find it so intensely erotic, he’d have laughed in their face. He very well might’ve died of laughter if they’d told him Justice would absolutely agree.

Anders’ train of thought was completely broken when his – no, Justice’s – hands started moving. The touches were still chaste, a palm sliding across his stomach while the second hand slowly trailed its way up the centre of his chest, but Anders was still straining to arch into the sensations. His efforts weren’t terribly successful, with Justice putting the full weight of his will into Anders shoulders, but the mage couldn’t help but struggle as he relished in the spirit’s control.

The hand that had been questing upwards reached his jaw, grabbing it roughly and causing Anders to cry out in surprise. Justice’s tight grip held him until he was satisfied that Anders’ weak struggles had ceased, and he moved to press two fingers against the mage’s lips. Anders kissed the fingers, feeling the buzz on his lips and the affection burst in his mind beneath the heavy cloud of desire.

When Anders’ tongue darted out to lick the pads of Justice’s fingers, he felt the equivalent of a gasp in his mind, before Justice thrust both fingers passed parted lips. Justice then started stroking gently over his tongue, mild thrusts intended to mimic a tongue as Anders closed his lips around the fingers, sucking and moaning faintly. In their mind, they were kissing, Justice’s tongue in his mouth, two eager, identical bodies pressed together, and when they were aligned like this, fantasy and reality spun together so much that Anders didn’t care to focus on which was which.

Anders had all but forgotten about Justice’s other hand, too involved in their increasingly needy kissing, and he cried out as he was reminded in the form of fingers roughly pinching a nipple. The mage gasped when Justice’s fingers gently twisted, the pleasant pain shooting through his nerves. Justice then released Anders’ nipple, and pulled his wet fingers from the healer’s mouth and down to trace circles over his other nipple. Anders moaned, and Justice’s second hand came up to gently squeeze his throat once, before lightly tracing up the side of his face to fist in his hair, all the while continuing to draw slow circles around the stiffened peak with slick fingertips.

Anders was writhing, the gentle circles mixed with the slightest prickles of pain in his scalp making him so aroused it hurt. His cock lay against his stomach, throbbing, and he could feel liquid smearing across his skin with every minor jolt of his body. Justice had barely started, and Anders was already getting desperate.

“Please – ahn – _Justice_.” Anders moaned, knowing he didn’t need to beg verbally for Justice to know what he wanted, but unable to resist doing so anyways.

A pleased hum ran through his mind, or maybe it came from his lips, he wasn’t sure. But Justice did not stop his infuriating teasing just yet, gathering some of the saliva back onto his fingers then switching to the other nipple, punctuated with another sharp tug on his hair. Anders panted shallowly, and his hips jerked of their own accord, his muscles straining against the bonds at his ankles. The fantasy had also shifted, Justice hovering over Anders, staring down into hooded eyes with his incandescent gaze as he teased, expression revealing nothing save the thick thread of desire Anders could sense connecting them.

Finally, blessedly, Justice’s hand started to move down, slowly, along Anders’ stomach and towards his hips. Gentle fingertips whispered down over a sharp hipbone, and along the outside of his thigh. Anders keened, mentally begging, jerking his hips as much as his strained muscles would allow with his legs splayed so widely, seeking friction that wasn’t there but that he desperately needed. Justice growled in his mind, and when he trailed his fingers up the inside of Anders’ thigh, the mage’s breath caught in anticipation.

When Justice finally wrapped his fingers around Anders’ aching cock, the mage let out a long, loud moan, his hips twitching in time with the spirit’s strokes. Justice did not rush, and Anders wanted _more_ , his mind constructing images of Justice’s fist blurring as it worked him, and he could feel the spirit almost give in, almost provide Anders with the release he needed, but Justice held firm.

Another tug on his hair had Anders moaning again as Justice’s hand sped up, a thumb swiping over the head, and Anders could feel his climax coming, pleasure racing up his spine, tingling from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. He was close, so close, and he was just about to fall over the edge under Justice’s skillful strokes when the spirit suddenly stopped, stilling his hand.

Anders all but wailed, desire and frustration at being denied what he so desperately needed causing him to try to buck his hips, to chase the last bit of friction he needed to make it happen. And Maker, he didn’t need much to get there, they both knew that. Justice’s presence spread down his back and into his chest, weighing him down as Anders’ muscles strained against Justice’s will. Justice won, and Anders was left breathing raggedly.

“Justice, _please_! Fuck, I need – I need–” Anders’ broken pleas were cut off by the fist balled in his hair twisting, reminding him who was in control.

Anders was shaking when Justice’s hand started up again, his mental litany of pleas becoming more and more jumbled. The mage moaned, torn between being thankful and worrying about potential repetition of such sweet torment. He was close again, head thrown back, biting his lip, hips wishing to move but unable to, when his fears were confirmed and Justice stopped again, leaving nothing but a tight circle using a finger and thumb at the base of Anders' cock. Then, after a few moments of blissful agony, the spirit started again, repeating the process, over and over again. Anders’ mind was reduced to nothing but chasing the pleasure when it came, and begging and crying out when it ceased, too far gone to even do his part in sculpting their fantasy.

What Anders wanted to do was scream, but after so many times – Maker, he’d lost count a while ago – of being brought just to the edge without being allowed to fall, he was too thoroughly broken to do anything but whimper and hope for an end. Something shifted in their shared consciousness and Justice, either pleased by Anders’ submission or simply taking pity on the poor mortal, began stroking again. Anders briefly wondered if it was simply starting again, but he could feel Justice’s intent. Anders would only come when he allowed it, and he wished to allow it very soon.

Anders’ body was still trembling, and the moans ripping from his throat did become a scream when the sensation of being fucked, stretched and filled with none of the usual preamble yet still painless, joined in the fray to nearly overload him completely. He wasn’t sure how Justice did it, whether it was a memory pulled into reality or some trick using his presence, but he didn’t rightly care either. The dual pleasure raced him closer and closer to the edge, until the world was nothing but the sensation of being slammed into roughly coupled with quick, skilled strokes of his cock, and the freely given power Justice held over him, controlling it all.

“Yes, yes, please, love – _agh_ – I’m yours, Justice, all yours, always, please, _fuck_ –” Anders was nearly incoherent, but he could feel Justice flare, relishing in the words.

But still, Justice held him on edge, using his self-control to stop Anders from coming even under the onslaught of pleasure. Shivers wracked his body, and the mage nearly sobbed when Justice pushed forth just a bit more, so he could feel it too, enveloping Anders in his presence, and finally, _finally_ , released his control. Anders came with a sharp cry laced with Justice’s roar, thick streaks of cum painting his stomach, whimpering brokenly as Justice fucked him through the aftershocks from both sides, pulling every last ounce of pleasure from his exhausted body.

When it was over, Anders’ mind was blissfully empty, nothing but a pleased buzz in their shared consciousness. Justice brushed against him affectionately, intertwining their minds and filling Anders with warmth. The mage smiled dimly, barely paying attention as Justice pushed forward enough to to free their ankles from the bed, and then carefully untied the cuffs from their ankles, searching for signs of damage. The pattern of the ropes was dented into their skin, but there appeared to be no harm aside from some probable soreness in his legs and hips in the morning that could be fixed with a simple healing spell. Content, Justice cleaned them off, and then leaned back again as Anders floated blissfully in their mind.

Anders pressed even closer to Justice’s presence, clinging to him, needing the contact, and Justice returned the imagined embrace fiercely. Their body was glowing dimly, two minds melding into one, soft coil of affection and love, Anders being sure his gratitude for the excellent, if maddening, care he’d just experienced made it through. The mage would’ve been content to stay like that forever, wrapped up in the warm glow of Justice, but he was spent, and it wasn’t long before he slipped off to the Fade, sated and happy. Anders always felt safest and most relaxed with Justice curled around him, even if it was only in their mind.

 ** _Mine._** Justice thought, as the mortal drifted into slumber. His lips curled in a smile as his own consciousness dwindled, close to following Anders towards sleep. **_My mortal. Love. Always._**


End file.
